


Throwing Popcorn

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, First Meeting, Flufftober, Kinda, M/M, Magnus is a pain, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Alec, Izzy and Jace all go to watch a movie, but there's someone a few rows back that's intent on getting Alec's attention.





	Throwing Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys, I was going to do a different ship, but I'm ill so wanted to do one I'd find easier.
> 
> Today's prompt: Popcorn

Alec sighed as he sat next to his siblings, they'd dragged him out to watch some lame sounding romantic movie, all because their mother wouldn't let Jace and Izzy go on their own. Max was already in bed, so he'd gotten out of it, and Alec had argued about wanting to sleep too, but his siblings weren't having any of it.

"It'll be fun!" Was Jace's argument, he liked any movies, though he kept that quiet whenever one of his girlfriends were around.

"Yeah, maybe you'll actually start to understand romance," Izzy had added nudging her brothers side. 

Unfortunately, at 17, Alec was seen as enough supervision for his 15 year old siblings and Maryse had agreed that they could go, and really, Alec couldn't disappoint his brother and sister.

That's how he ended up sat next to Izzy, Jace the other side of her, while his siblings were talking and throwing popcorn at each other, laughing freely. Alec sighed, scrolling through his phone while they waited for the movie, he'd made sure to turn it to silent already, not that he ever got any calls or texts, but better safe than sorry.

The movie started, Alec not really invested in it at all, but he still jumped when a piece of popcorn soared past his ear, another piece following soon after but this time hitting his head and bouncing off. Alec frowned as he moved it from his lap, where it had fallen, and put it on the arm rest instead.

Another one hit the back of his head, and Alec rolled his eyes, turning around to see a young man three rows back, his hair styled carefully and it looked from this angle as if there was some colour in it. He was holding up a sign, his friends visibly giggling into their hands, the sign read: **You're cute.**

Alec couldn't help the colour that rose in his cheeks as he quickly turned back around, only for another piece of popcorn to hit him a few minutes later.

This time the sign read, **Can I get your number?**

Alec turned around again, he still had popcorn hitting him, but he didn't turn back around to the guy who was throwing it.

Alec, Izzy and Jace waited till part way through the credits to move, Alec glancing towards the seat of the guy before shrugging to himself and heading up the stairs for a second, his lips widening into a smile as he saw the piece of paper the guy had left on his seat.

**Hey pretty boy, here's my number, please text me.**

"Alec, is everything okay?" Izzy asked when Alec didn't move straight away, watching him confused.

"Oh, er, yeah, yeah all good," Alec shrugged, schooling his face to a more neutral expression before walking off towards the exit, pulling his phone out as they started to head home together, Jace and Izzy locked in conversation about the movie and content to ignore Alec, which Alec was relieved with.

This wasn't something he'd do, text a stranger, but from what he could tell from the changing lighting that was throughout the movie, he was kinda attractive. Alec bit his lip as he wrote out a text, glancing at Izzy and Jace every few steps to make sure they weren't watching him. His fingers shook as he hit the send button.

_To Popcorn_  
_Hi, I'm the guy you were throwing things at in the movie just now. I thought maybe you'd like to catch a movie at some point with me? I feel like I owe you some popcorn after how much of it you wasted."_

The reply came almost instantly, and Alec couldn't help but grin nervously at the response.

_From Popcorn_  
_Hey, I'm Magnus! I would love to go on a date with you, just tell me when. _  
_P.S. Nothing can be wasted on you._


End file.
